1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device and, more particularly, to a technique for adjusting antenna characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A chip-like antenna element incorporated in a small radio terminal such as a mobile phone is formed by printing a radiation electrode and a feeding electrode on the surface of a block dielectric body. The radiation electrode and feeding electrode are capacitively coupled to each other through a gap (hereinafter, referred to as “feeding gap”). When AC current is fed to the feeding electrode to generate an electric field, the AC current flows also in the radiation electrode and thereby radio waves are generated from the radiation electrode.